


Depth of Focus

by InkTail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/InkTail
Summary: Promptio fanart for a server exchange
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	Depth of Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I think distorted the prompt a little in the planning stages but I hope you enjoy 1 flustered boy and his amused boyfriend regardless of the sexyness of the modeling ;p


End file.
